


The Next Logical Step

by Some1FoundMe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: Her first response is fear.  Uncontrollable terror that makes her hands tremble.  She’s afraid because she doesn’t know if she can do it.  If she’s ready... Or that time Felicity discovers that she's pregnant.





	The Next Logical Step

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little one shot that was floating around in my head...

“Shit.  Shit, shit, shit.  Oh my god.”

Felicity stares at the small white stick with two tiny blue lines and she knows without looking at the box exactly what they mean.  Her breakfast suddenly threatens to make a reappearance and she sinks down to sit on the floor beside the bathtub.  Her first response is fear.  Uncontrollable terror that makes her hands tremble.  She’s afraid because she doesn’t know if she can do it.  If she’s ready.  They have William, of course, but he’s sort of grown and doesn’t rely on them for every little thing.  But what frightens her most in that moment is that she’d told Oliver that she was ready months ago.  They had agreed that it was what they both wanted.  It made sense.  Adding to their family was the next logical step.  A little bit of her and a little bit of him, a person that they created out of love.

She swallows down the bile that burns her throat.

She’s pregnant.  She and Oliver are having a baby. 

Felicity shakes her head in disbelief and drops it into her hands.  They’ve only been married for just over a year.  Their anniversary had only been last month but she found herself sitting there with a positive pregnancy test in her hand and a baby in her belly.

The knock on the bathroom door startles her so badly that she drops the test on the floor.  She grabs for it, scrambling to her feet just as the door opens.  Oliver looks at her, his head cocked to the side as he takes in her slightly disheveled appearance.  She freezes, test in hand, and waits for him to notice.  It doesn’t take long.  His gaze travels over her, the sweet smile that he reserves just for her lighting his face, until his eyes find what she was trying to hide.  His expression changes immediately, blue eyes flying to her face, and he begins to ask the question that she’s more than prepared to answer.  She nods before he even gets the words out.

They move at the same time and when she’s firmly surrounded by his strong arms, her face pressed into the soft material of his sweatshirt where it’s stretched across his chest, she realizes that she’s smiling through the tears slipping down her cheeks.

“You’re pregnant?  You’re sure?” he asks hoarsely.

She nods again, her own throat tight with emotion, making speech difficult.

“I took three,” she admits, laughing lightly, “I’m pretty sure.”

He releases her, stepping back just enough so that he can take her face into his hands and press a hard kiss to her mouth.  His smile is wide and blinding.

“Are you alright?  How – how do you feel?”

She shrugs, “Okay, I guess.  A little queasy but I’m not sure if that’s morning sickness or just nerves.  It’s still early, though.  I’ll have to make an appointment with my doctor.”

He nods, “How long do you think?  I mean, how far along are you?”

She tries to do the math in her head and flushes a little as she tries to recall the encounter that could’ve resulted in her getting pregnant.  They certainly aren’t the type of couple to abstain or shy away from physical contact so there’s no way she can accurately pinpoint when exactly they conceived.  Based on when she’d last had her period, though, she can hazard a guess.

“Six weeks or so, I think.  We’ll find out more at the first doctor’s appointment.  I’ll call them tomorrow when they open.”

Oliver nods, pulling her close, and rests his forehead against hers.  She closes her eyes.

“Are you happy?” he whispers.

She grins, blinking up at him from behind her glasses.

“Absolutely.  Are you?”

Oliver laughs, the sound so much more familiar to her now than it had been in the first couple of years that they’d been friends.  It’s a sound that makes her smile, one that leaves her feeling light and happy.  It’s a sound she loves and plans to listen to for the rest of her life.

“So happy.  I can’t wait to tell William.  He’ll be so excited.”

“You think so?”

He tucks her under his chin and drops a kiss to her hair.

“Of course.  He loves you.  He’ll love this baby.”

Tears sting her eyes again.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
